


For her

by Arienhod



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arienhod/pseuds/Arienhod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She showed him compassion. So he will show her the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For her

She found him at the same place as the first time. Locked in an illuminated dungeon cell, separated from the other prisoners by several empty cells.

 Jane watched the fallen prince of Asgard for several minutes, trying to connect this individual with the image she made of him in her head. But it was impossible. She considered him to be a lunatic for sending the metal Destroyer on Puente Antiguo to kill his brother. She believed he was nothing but a megalomaniac for all the things he did on Earth when he and his army invaded New York. He wasn’t anything else but an arrogant jerk when she first stumbled in the dungeons and he mocked her, looked down upon her like she was the one behind bars.

But now she saw something completely different. She saw a broken man. A grieving son.

The furniture that was in the cell the previous time now laid on the floor in pieces of wood and fabric, papers from books shredded and ruined beyond use. And it all matched the man leaning on the far wall, looking at the floor but not seeing anything.

He didn’t raise his head when she slowly approached. He didn’t make any rude comments when she sat in front of the translucent wall that separated them. Didn’t look at her when she called his name.

Only sign that he was even aware of her presence was the one that broke Jane’s heart.

“I’m sorry for your loss.” She whispered softly to the man she feared, the man she disliked, the man she didn’t trust one bit. And then his eyes closed and a single tear escaped.

Jane didn’t realize she was the first person, the only person, who said that to him.

She was silent for several minutes, just sitting patiently, waiting for him to acknowledge her. But he never did. He remained sitting quietly, ignoring her and instead focusing on his memories. They were all he had left.

Eventually after what seemed an hour long silence Loki spoke, “You shouldn’t me here. Odin ordered no Aesir is to come visit me.”

“I’m not an Aesir.” Jane pointed out, “And I’m not going anywhere.”

“Why?” he opened his eyes and focused on the strange Midgardian who was sitting in front of his cell. She was dressed in an Asgardian style gown of blue silk with a half-armor over her chest. He instantly decided who ever equipped her with one obviously didn’t take in consideration it would be better if it shielded her heart instead of leaving it defenseless. But even though she was dressed like one of them she wasn’t actually one of them. But then again, neither was he.

“Because I was eight when my mother died and my father refused to allow me to attend her funeral. I never got to say goodbye, I never got the closure I needed. For years I expected her to walk back through the door.” Jane sighed and looked down at her lap where her hands were resting, “My father is now long dead too. I love him for the knowledge he passed on to me, for making me interested in the stars. But from time to time I’m still resenting him for not allowing me to have the closure I needed.”

“And you think I care. You think you can… what? Find a kindred spirit in me just because-”

“It was beautiful.” She interrupted Loki before he managed to insult her like he planed, “She… Queen Frigga was dressed in a dress out of gold silk with a matching armor and a translucent veil was over her face. There was a sword resting on top of her, the hilt in her hands. She was placed in a boat…”

Jane’s voice trailed off but Loki continued to watch her silently. He was mesmerized by the odd woman his brother found for himself, the woman who found a loophole in Odin’s order and came to the dungeons to see him. To unknowingly offer him some kind of closure.

Loki blinked and looked at her more closely. She knew exactly what she was doing. She was giving him what she never received. Her story was true, he would have recognized if she uttered a single lie.

“The ship pyre has been a part of Asgard’s funeral rite since the beginning of the Realm Eternal. It takes our dead to the halls of Valhalla where my mother now abides as well.” He didn’t know why he told her that, but the words escaped before he managed to stop them.

“And then something happened. Something I couldn’t really see. They were like fireflies. Thousands of fireflies after the ship went over the edge of the sea. And they rose so high they became part of the stars.” Jane wiped her eyes and looked at the fallen prince in front of her, “I’m sorry my words aren’t good enough to describe it all.”

“Your words are… adequate.”  

Jane nodded and stood up, ready to leave. To return to her room that is slowly starting to feel just like the cell Loki is locked in. Aether is still flowing strong through her and slowly killing her. But before she turned away, most likely never to return to this place, she took a last look at the demi-god in front of her. At the wild hair, rumpled clothes and bloody foot. She didn’t pity him, he found himself in this place due to his own actions. But she did sympathized.

It didn’t mean she wouldn’t slap him, if she ever got the chance, for what he did on Earth.

And Loki watched her as well as she was leaving, melting into the shadows. He now understood what Thor saw in her. But couldn’t understand what she saw in Thor. She was a dreamer that yearned for knowledge. Becoming the wife of the future king will give her a golden cage.

That is if she lived to see the day. He could sense the potent power of the Aether inside her, and he desired it. The things he could accomplish with that power under his command. A small grin appeared on his face as he considered all the possibilities the immense power would bring him. He could conquer Asgard and finally have the throne that belongs to him. Or show those pesky Midgardians they shouldn’t have made an enemy out of him. He could…

Loki stopped and looked out of his cell where she used to sit. It was the oddest thought but he knew what ever he would do, first thing would be to ensure Jane Foster is safe. For she showed him more compassion then anyone before, sans his mother.

\---

“I like her.” he meant the words he said and smiled at the startled woman in front of him.

“I didn’t do it for him.” He meant those words as well. It wasn’t the desire for his father’s pride that moved him; he was long past yearning for something he knew he would never have.

He did it for her.

And then he was given a chance he never expected to have.

When he took a breath and found himself standing on the bare rock of Svartalfheim with countless options in front of him only one seemed the right one.

Loki needed the know Jane Foster was safe.

\---

He found her on Midgard, in a large room filled with machines that made strange noises. He remembered this location; this was where the Destroyer found Thor, Warriors 3 and Sif. And he was curious why she was here and not in Asgard. And where was Thor?

Jane looked over the rim of her cup as he lab door opened and promptly dropped it when she saw who stepped inside. She didn’t even flinch when hot coffee sprayed over her legs. And then a smile spread over her face.

And Loki’s eyes widened. Because he expected anything else but for her to look happy to see him. That was why he couldn’t make himself to snap on her when she poked him in the chest.

“You were dead.” She said softly looking him directly in the eyes. And there wasn’t a trace of fear in her brown ones.

“I was. And then I wasn’t” Loki replied, before adding, “I don’t know why, but I was given another chance.”

“You seem different.” Jane pointed out, “You…”

“I won’t try to harm you. You have my word.”

Jane nodded in understanding, not really sure why she trusted him, but she just did. Maybe it was the way he was looking at her with clear green eyes, or the lack of a cruel smile, or perhaps the fact he didn’t mock her for being back on Earth. Alone.

“Have you been to Asgard yet? Do they know…” Jane’s voice trailed off, his face gave her the answer she needed, “They don’t know you are alive.”

“Alive and in Asgard I would be thrown back in the cell. Alive anywhere else I am free.”

“Free to plan how you’ll take over the throne?” Jane asked suspiciously and the grin that she expected before spread on Loki’s face.

“What else is there to do?”

“You can travel the stars.” She knew it was a foolish answer. Just because it is something she dreams of it doesn’t mean he does too. Also he is probably centuries older and already saw all there is to see.

Loki observed her as the blush spread over her cheeks and she looked down in embarrassment. That was when he made his decision. He will forget the throne that he never wanted in the first place. There is something much better suited for him.

“Perhaps I will do just that.” Loki said calmly and smiled slightly when Jane looked up at him in shock, a strange glint in her eyes.

“Alone?” Jane asked and instantly froze, not believing she just asked that aloud. But strangely Loki didn’t mock her, or frowned like she expected he might. Instead he looked around the room like he was searching for something before he focused back on her.

“You left Asgard and Thor behind.” He concluded.

“I did.” Jane said calmly. She had nothing to hide, but hoped he wouldn’t ask her why. At least not yet. She still hasn’t completely processed her own decision and reasons behind it.

“You also left behind knowledge that was at your disposal there.” Loki pointed out. A flinch confirmed Jane regretted that much more. Interesting, but not surprising, “Very well.”

Jane had to lean her head back a bit to look him in the eyes since she was still standing at arms reach from him. She expected mockery. She received understanding. Loki made absolutely no sense to her anymore.

“Very well… what?” she finally asked.

“You showed me compassion. I will show you the stars.”


End file.
